


From pain to pleasure and back again

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Extremely Underage, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Eggsy about pain, pleasure and how one can be both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From pain to pleasure and back again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilusLocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilusLocke/gifts), [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/gifts).



> Heed the tags. If you need any further disclaimers, warnings or for me to disavow my character's actions, you don't know how fiction works.
> 
> This is my first piece of writing in over a decade. It is unbeta'd, barely spell checked and written today on my phone.

He pulled the blade forward, needing little pressure to cut through the lily white skin. He paused, transfixed by the elegant pearls of currant colored nectar forming on the boy's alabaster skin; like dye taking to mercerized cotten. His appetite, almost longing, to put tongue to blood, is rapacious. With long practiced discipline, he resumed the gentle journey of the instrument, subsuming his predilection for the orosensation of it in his mouth to his unquenchable desire for observing it's beauty as it flows forth. Besides, he can always let his tongue caress the edges of cut flesh when he's done, getting his fill before using cotton swab as he'd intended.

 

Harry reached the end of the boy's arm, pulling back a bit to let the full length of the incision fill his vision, allowing himself a few brief moments to acknowledge the growing flow of his own blood, now filling his clothed cock.

 

Eggsy’s sluggish form shuddered briefly, breaking Harry's reverie and returning his full attention to the task at hand. He put the instrument aside and took a moment to brush a few errant blonde-red wisps from Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy’s bleary-eyed gaze tripping after his movements watching Harry, a worshipping recognition rippling across his face. 

 

Harry brought over the ammonium carbonte, gently waving it near Eggsy’s nose. He watched Eggsy’s eyes regain focus, a slight wince evident on his face as his pupils constricted down to their normal size.

 

" 't hurts," he said, voice scratchy from disuse. 

 

Harry reached for the glass of water by the instrument tray, leaning over the surgical table to hold Eggsy’s head up so that he may take a sip.

 

"Now Eggsy, we have been through this many times." Harry brushed the boy's hair back gently, pressing his other gloved hand to the cut. Eggsy’s strengthening body, now free of the effects of the drugs, struggled against the restraints. Harry watched his face closely, admiring the struggle he observed in the eight year old's face as he tried to be a good boy for Harry.

 

"Will you please play with my um, penis again," Eggsy pleads in a near whisper. "It makes the pain feel better."

 

"I would be delighted to, young man. But what have we said about calling it that?"

 

Harry let up on the pressure by the cut, watching Eggsy closely as he began to loosen his tie.

 

"Please, Harry, please touch m.. my boy cock." The flush spreading out over the naked boy's form has Harry speeding up the removal of his garments. 

 

"Good boy, Eggsy." 

 

Harry observed said boy cock twitch at the praise, filling out nicely where it laid nestled against his lean pale thigh. Harry's own cock was now fully engorged. 

 

Eggsy’s breath, already shallow since coming back to full consciousness, has now begun to speed up. Harry walked back over to the boy, his own naked cock kissing the flesh of his underbelly, bobbing gently with every step.

 

"I really do love you, dear boy, but I can't have you going off with strangers." The flush on Eggsy’s body now fully floods his face and a low whimper escapes his lips. 

 

"Daddy!" Eggsy cries quietly. Harry can see the pain and regret in Eggsy’s eyes, and his cock is now painfully hard. He removed the restraint from Eggsy’s right wrist. With a quick nod to the searching look from the young face Eggsy reached down and fondled his erect cock. The sigh escaping his lips now is one of pleasure/pain; a cocktail of sensation they've been working on together in various ways since the beginning of Eggsy’s stay with Harry, just a short five months now.

 

Harry had been quite delighted when he first discovered Eggsy’s erection that resulted from being spanked. He was happy to build on Eggsy’s natural inclination to confuse pain with pleasure.  He would have pursued it regardless, but he was sure things would progress much quicker with that lucky discovery. Harry cherished the process of chasing down Eggsy’s pain/pleasure boundary, then pushing it a few paces past, a few times resulting in him nearly coming in his own trousers as he watched Eggsy progress out of pain and back to pleasure at advancing levels.

 

As Harry watched Eggsy’s small fingers fondle his cocklet and the surrounding flesh, he roughly angled Eggsy’s head toward his own painfully hard cock, shoving it in to the hilt with one swift thrust. Eggsy had been trained out of his gag reflex early on.

 

Harry kept his eyes open with difficulty, fighting the urge to close them as he took his pleasure from Eggsy’s mouth and throat, against his desire to watch the blood ooze from the cut on Eggsy’s arm before further coagulation robbed him of that joy.

 

Eggsy’s choked gasps for air around Harry's cock were accompanied by the rapid pulling motions of his small hand as it tugged mercilessly and dry on his own overworked cocklet. Harry was losing his control, the urge to finish and choke Eggsy on every last drop of his come nearly overwhelming. He sped up the pace of his hips thrusting into the young boy's mouth, wanting to come just before Eggsy. He so adored the sight of Eggsy’s body shudder out its dry or orgasm while the boy attempted to swallow every drop spurting from Harry's spent cock. He knew Eggsy had already learned that losing any of it down his chin would result in only pain. The thickening blood on Eggsy’s arm along with Eggsy’s rapidly rising chest brings Harry over the crest of his pleasure, leaving him floating and buzzing as he watched Eggsy’s body convulse and go rigid, his hand slowing down over his reddened and softening penis. 

 

Harry let his newly soft dick fall from Eggsy’s slack mouth, catching his own breath as he anticipated the rich flavors of iron and innocence soon to flood his mouth. He'd decided. Eggsy’s performance had earned him Harry's blood soaked mouth on his abbraided cocklet. 

 

Harry smiled down at the boy now gazing up at him with shame and wonder. He relished the brief flash of pain in the young boy's eyes as Harry smeared a gloved finger through his drying blood. Yes. This had been very good progress indeed.

 

The end.


End file.
